


The Second Date

by peridotlines



Series: Holtzbert Hijinks [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Holtzbert Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: A second date sequel to Catskills Canoodling.Holtz has a surprise for Erin, but the night turns out to have a couple in store for her too.





	The Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well **Emma** , you asked for a second date fic, you got one! Thanks ever-so-much for the inspiration. *bows*
> 
> This is my offering for day 3 of Holtzbert Week 2018. I think it works pretty well. ;-)
> 
> Thank you also to my lovely beta **D** for your help once again on this story. I'm going to need to buy you a crate full of yarn by the end of this, and I thought I was bad last year!
> 
> Also, thank you readers and commenters. I hope you're enjoying this as much as we writers are.

Erin frowned as their driver made a turn down an unfamiliar street. Between Holtz’s cryptic remarks and the late hour, she hadn’t been able to pin down exactly what lay in store for them. Still, even in the midst of her confusion, Erin couldn't bring herself to feel too concerned, especially considering how well their second date had gone so far.

Holtz had spent the day before quizzing Erin on her favorite foods, and then served an excellently prepared version of them for their meal, ending with some of Erin’s favorite ice cream. They took turns eating from a bowl filled with hand mixed vanilla bean sweet cream, from the shop they liked to frequent after successful (slime-free) busts. Then Holtz had hurried them out the door into a waiting cab for a drive across town, refusing to give Erin any more details.

“We’re here!” Holtz fished out her wallet and paid the fare, before urging Erin to get out of the car.

A group of people were clustered around a door, and for a moment, Erin thought it was a line waiting for entry into a club, before she recognized the soaring arches and stained glass windows that marked the building as an old church.

Before she could ask any questions, a woman spoke up from the midst of the group. “Thank you all for joining us this evening. We’ll be starting the tour shortly, so if you would all gather around me, please.”

“Holtz, what is this?” 

“You’ll see in just a second.” Holtz’s lips turned up in a barely contained grin.

For a moment, Erin felt compelled to lean forward and kiss it right off her lips. Previous experience kept her from following through on the action as she worried about a possible comment from someone in the group. Not to mention it still stung to think back on the times Phil had blatantly ignored her attempts at affection, especially in public.

“At Brandbury’s Walking Ghost Tours, we pride ourselves on giving you an authentic paranormal experience. You’ll see no staged encounters, or hear fabricated tales. Only true stories about those who once lived in our city, and whose presence remains still.”

Erin gave Holtz an incredulous look, and then fell into step with the rest of the group. A respectful hush had fallen over the crowd, and they all listened raptly as the guide offered a few details about the church they’d just left, and the ghosts rumored to remain within its walls.

“Is this some sort of recon mission?” Erin’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

Holtz’s tentative smile broke into a beaming grin, and she stepped closer to Erin, linking their arms as she did so. “This place is legendary. You know they only give tours on a limited basis.”

Erin slowed her steps, allowing a few stragglers to move around them before they came to a stop. “I heard they’ve had the highest number of confirmed encounters with paranormal entities, and that was even before we had to clean up Rowan’s mess.” 

Erin quickened her pace, pulling Holtz along beside her, now determined to apply her latest theories to this experience.

As they caught up to the guide, she was just finishing a story about the night one of the tenement buildings had caught fire, trapping five separate families within its ramshackle walls.

“It’s said that on particularly cold winter nights, you can catch the smell of smoke and in the air, and the cries for help on the wind.”

At this comment, Holtz scoffed loudly enough to attract the attention of a few of the other members of the group. “That fire happened almost a mile away from here.”

Erin remembered the conversation well, mostly because Patty, as the source of the information, had been adamant that she was under no circumstances dealing with creepy ghost children.

“If you’ll follow me this way, please,” the guide said, her voice taking on a sharper tone.

“Hey, aren’t you the Ghostbusters?”

Erin looked back to find a cluster of four young women looking excitedly in their direction. Their comment caught the ear of a few more people in the group, and there was a wave of mumbling through the crowd. Other people were glancing around until more faces were turned towards them.

Erin felt herself shrinking into Holtz’s side, unsure of what to do next.

Before either of them could respond, the tour guide pushed through the crowd, and for the first time Erin was able to get a glimpse of her in the streetlight. She appeared to be wearing some sort of uniform, with a glow-in-the-dark badge reflecting her name into the darkness, Angelica.

“I’m going to have to ask you both to leave,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“More like Demonica,” Holtz said,stepping forward to tap Angelica’s name badge. “We’re just trying to take in some local lore.”

“I knew it!” Angelica pointed a finger at Holtz and then at Erin, leveling them with an angry glare. “It was only a matter of time before you started coming after our business.”

Erin opened her mouth to protest but Angelica jabbed menacingly in her direction before looking back at Holtz, who was shifting away from Erin’s side. Her hand disappeared into her jacket pocket. Erin’s eyebrows went up as she heard the familiar hiss and pop of one of Holtz’s “miniature poof” toys firing up. As far as she knew, that particular item was still in its testing phase. 

“Out! Now, the both of you!” Angelica advanced on them.

Erin grabbed Holtz’s free hand, “Don’t,” she hissed, pressing her body Holtz’s side. She felt a slight tremor in response and knew she had Holtz’s attention.

“If you continue to be uncooperative, I will have to contact the authorities.”

Holtz turned from the guide to look at Erin, frustration evident in her expression.

“Let’s go.” 

“But our date,” Holtz looked from Erin back to the group, dismayed.

“It’s fine,” Erin said. “We’ll find another tour.”

“Let me just-”

Erin slid her hand around the back of Holtz’s neck, pulling her close. Holtz’s lips were soft, yielding to hers and for a moment, Erin lost herself in the kiss. Another murmur of commentary from the group washed over her, but Erin was oblivious as Holtz stared back at her, dazed.

“I don’t care about the tour, I just want to spend time with you.” Erin eased her grip on Holtz’s shoulders, putting a bit more space between them. “Let’s go home?”

A heavy silence hung between them, and then Holtz gave her a slow nod as she reached for one of Erin’s hands, tangling their fingers together in a reassuring grip.

A series of whoops and whistles sounded from the group of girls who had initially spotted them, and Erin had to fight the urge to duck her head as they walked away. They’d likely have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but for the moment, all she wanted to think about were the ways she could congratulate Holtz on their very memorable second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> You can find me as peridotlines on Twitter and Tumblr. Stop by and say hi, or maybe leave a comment below? Kudos are also greatly appreciated!
> 
> Have a marvelous day.


End file.
